harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans
Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are one of the most popular sweets in the wizarding world. They are almost the same as Muggle jelly beans, except the range encompasses every flavour imaginable. There is also no way of telling for sure what flavour any given bean is without tasting it, although you can try and guess by the colour. The inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was Bertie Bott, who created them in mid-20th century by mistake. He was planning on making tasty sweets from food, but accidentally made one taste like a dirty sock. He immediately recognised the sales potential of "a risk with every mouthful!" There are ordinary flavours like chocolate, peppermint, and marmalade, but also less fanciable ones like spinach, liver, and tripe. There are also flavours that are not actual foods like; grass, farm dirt, vomit, earwax, paper, and bogeys. History In 1992, while Harry is in the hospital wing, he offered one to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him that he had been unfortunate enough to have come across a vomit flavour one in the past and since that occasion he had not cared for them. In spite of this, he decided to give them another chance and carefully selected a golden brown-coloured one that he assumed would be toffee-flavoured, but turned out to be an earwax-flavoured bean. They are a popular treat at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and can be bought off the lunch trolley on the Hogwarts Express and in Honeydukes and are usually sent as a gift to someone ill in the hospital wing. They come in bags or small, striped boxes. They were advertised at the Quidditch World Cup on a big screen; which shows how famous and popular they are. Known flavours *Almond Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBA version *Apple *Aubergine Found as a collectible in [http://www.pottermore.com/en/book3/chapter16/moment2 Pottermore - Book 3, Chapter 16, Moment 2 - The Committee]Pottermore *Bacon Real-life version of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans made by the Jelly Belly company. *Baked Bean Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) *Banana *Belly button lint Unused lines of dialogue from the GBC version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game). Transcript available at [http://tcrf.net/Harry_Potter_and_the_Sorcerer%27s_Stone "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on The Cutting Room Floor"] *Blackberry Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) *Beef casserole * Black Pepper Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) (DVD 2 - Special Features) *Blueberry *Blueberry pie Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (PS1 version) *Bogey *Bouillabaisse *Broccoli *Bubble-gum *Buttered popcorn *Cauliflower *Cheese *Cherry *Chicken *Chilli *Chilli Powder *Chocolate *Cinnamon *Coconut *Coffee *Cranberry *Curry Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version *Dirt *Dirty Sock Bertie Bott's Chocolate Frog Card. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)) *Dog food *Earthworm *Earwax Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) (PS1 version)Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man with Two Faces) *Éclair *Envelope glue *Farm dirt *Fish *Grape jelly *Grapefruit *Grass *Gravy *Green apple *Ham *Honey Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) *Horseradish *Ketchup *Lemon *Liver *Liver and Tripe *Lobster *Marmalade *Marshmallow *Mashed Potatoes *Mint *Mushroom *Mussel *Mustard *Olive Pottermore, found in Book 1, Chapter 5, Moment 3 - Ollivanders *Onion *Overcooked cabbage *Peach *Pear http://www.amazon.com/Harry-Potter-Bertie-Botts-Jelly/dp/B0002AB4KS *Pepper *Peppermint *Phlegm Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) *Pink Grapefruit *Pizza *Prawn *Pumpkin *Roast beef *Rotten egg *Salmon *Sardine *Sausage *Sherry *Soap *Spaghetti *Spinach *Sprout *Strawberry *Strawberry and Peanut-Butter Ice-Cream *Sugared Violet *Toast *Toasted marshmallow *Toffee *Toffee pudding *Tomato Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - GBA version *Tripe *Troll bogey *Tutti-frutti *Vomit *Watermelon http://everything2.com/title/Bertie+Bott%2527s+Every+Flavor+Beans Bbefb-baked-bean-lrg.png|Baked Bean flavoured bean. Bbefb-bogey-lrg.png|Bogey flavoured bean. Bbefb-cabbage-lrg.png|Overcooked Cabbage flavoured bean. Bbefb-cauliflower-lrg.png|Cauliflower flavoured bean Bbefb-chocolate-lrg.png|Chocolate flavoured bean. Bbefb-coconut-lrg.png|Coconut flavoured bean. Bbefb-curry-lrg.png|Curry flavoured bean. Bbefb-grass-lrg.png|Grass flavoured bean. Bbefb-liver-lrg.png|Liver and Tripe flavoured bean. Bbefb-olive-lrg.png|Olive flavoured bean Bbefb-pepper-lrg.png|Pepper flavoured bean. Bbefb-pumpkin-lrg.png|Pumpkin flavoured bean. Bbefb-sardine-lrg.png|Sardine flavoured bean. Bbefb-soap-lrg.png|Soap flavoured bean. Bbefb-sprout-lrg.png|Sprout flavoured bean. Bbefb-strawberry-lrg.png|Strawberry flavoured bean. Bbefb-strawberry-and-peanut-ice-cream-lrg.png|Strawberry and Peanut butter Ice cream flavoured bean Bbefb-sugared-violet-lrg.png|Sugared Violet flavoured bean. Bbefb-toast-lrg.png|Toast flavoured bean. Bbefb-vomit-lrg.png|Vomit flavoured bean. Bbefb-sausage-lrg.png|Sausage flavoured bean. Bbefb-aubergine-bean-lrg.png|Aubergine flavoured bean. Bbefb-cheese-lrg.png|Cheese flavoured bean. Bbefb-prawn-lrg.png|Prawn flavoured bean. Bbefb-mushroom-lrg.png|Mushroom flavoured bean. Bbefb-bouillabaisse-lrg.png|Bouillabaisse flavoured bean. Bbefb-beef-casserole-lrg.png|Casserole flavoured bean. Bbefb-bacon-lrg.png|Bacon flavoured bean. Bbefb-chilli-lrg.png|Chilli flavoured bean. Bbefb-eclair-lrg.png|Éclair flavoured bean. Bbefb-salmon-lrg.png|Salmon flavoured bean. Bbefb-mussel-lrg.png|Mussel flavoured bean. Bbefb-sherry-lrg.png|Sherry flavoured bean. Behind the scenes offering Harry, Ron and Hermione three large chests of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.]] *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Albus Dumbledore is heard saying that he had the misfortune of coming across a vomit-flavoured bean in his youth. As he was 53 or 54 years old when the inventor was born, this would seem unlikely but Dumbledore had a great fondness for sweets it is mentioned on more than one occasion. However, given his old age, it is possible Dumbledore perceived himself as still being in his youth at that stage of his life. *In the real world, Jelly Belly released jelly beans with selected flavours from the series. There are currently 25 flavours available. The review website Candy Addict rated these candies as #4 of the "10 grossest candies." www.candyaddict.com The Bertie Bott's candies may have been inspired by Jelly Belly, which produces jellybeans in unexpected flavours like jalapeño and encourages consumers to eat different-flavoured jellybeans in combination to create different flavours. *Advertisement at the Quidditch World Cup: "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans--A Risk with Every Mouthful!" *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Dumbledore is seen offering three large chests of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Hospital wing & instead of eating an earwax-flavoured bean, he eats one & it causes him to burp up soap bubbles; a possible nod to the soap-flavored bean. *At the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, you can purchase Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at Honeydukes Sweetshop. *It seems unlikely that consumers are able to tell the difference between certain flavours, such as Marshmallow and Toasted Marshmallow, Lemon and Lemon Drop, and Dirt and Farm Dirt. It is possible that they are somehow enchanted to allow a person to know its flavour once they have tasted the bean, but no explanation is given of where their certainty comes from. *In the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) for consoles (except the PlayStation version), when you buy the Bertie Bott card, Fred and George will mention an unreleased "Dog Spit flavoured bean". *In the first four games of the series, the beans were used as currency. Each game, save for the PC versions and the first two PS1 versions, usually has a certain limit that shows how many beans the player can pick up at maximum (that can be increased by finding/buying a Bertie Bott's Bean bag). The first game involves up to 100-to-150, the second game allows 100-150 as well (only the PS2 version enables a second bag to be picked up for 200 beans total), and the third game due to the trio's full involvement in being playable, enables 250 beans total to be carried. **In the first three games, the beans are spent at Fred and George Weasley's shop at Hogwarts. While in the fourth game, they are spent at a card collector shop (though in the GBA version the shop is named "Weasley's Wares"). *Only the PC versions of all three first games, the PS1 versions of the first two games, and both console (with the PC version being the same) and GBA versions of the fourth game enable an indefinite amount of beans collected past 250 onwards. *While usually the GBC/GBA versions of the first three games only treat the beans as healing items (with the GBA version of Chamber of Secrets only treating them as bonus collectables for one part of the game), both versions of Goblet of Fire are the only Harry Potter games with the beans being both currency and healing items (in the case of the red beans only for console and PC versions, and white beans for GBA). *In Pottermore, ''Beans may look like what ever food they're flavoured from. *In the visual experience in ''Pottermore, players can find these beans in the Hogwart Express. The description of these beans is: "Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans really do come in all flavours, from chocolate to earwax and marmalade to liver."' See also *Bertie Bott Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references de:Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung es:Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott ru:Берти Боттс fr:Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pl:Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta Category:Sweets